Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy)
'''Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) '''is the eighth episode of the second season of OMC Forever After. Plot Ben has a harrowing encounter with Evil Brainstorm, but Baumann saves him. However, a comment Baumann made got Ben curious, so he snuck into his room that night and used ChamAlien to read his mind and learn his secrets. He went back to the past after Baumann found the Omnitrix. Baumann, Ferrick, and Isis were attacked by Vilgax, but Baumann learned how to use the Omnitrix and fought him off. Excited, he spent the rest of the day becoming a superhero, but that night he and Isis were attacked at home by Buamann and some goons. The experience shook Baumann, who worried that his loved ones were now targets. He was right, as the attack was orchestrated by Autism and Azmuth as part of an effort to break his spirits. Fast forward one year, Buamann informs Baumann that Autism has kidnapped Isis and wants to talk to him. Baumann goes to meet Autism, fully intending to give up the Omnitrix, but Autism double-crosses both him and Azmuth and uses some kind of energy attack on Isis. Autism and a furious Azmuth make their escape as Isis mutates into the Pagan Demon. Baumann contains her until he can find a way to cure her, and throws the Omnitrix into the river. The next few years start to blur as Ben fades into the Akashic record, but he is snapped out of it when the timeline reaches him. Baumann wakes up, realizes what Ben has done, and chases him away with a gun. Impact *Baumann's past with the Omnitrix is revealed *Buamann is revealed to be Evil Baumann, the Evil Alien counterpart to Baumann (and by extension, Ben) *Evil Brainstorm, Evil Big Chill, Evil Cannonbolt, Tony Plasmaroni, and the Hooded Alien are introduced *The Pagan Demon is revealed to be Baumann's ex-girlfriend, Isis Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Baumann *Sheelane *Isis bin Laden (past) *Ferrick Wyatt (past) *John Cygan (past) *Chris Chan (past) *Paco (past) *Diagon (past) *Evil Shocksquatch (past) *Giorgio Tsoukalos (past) *Pindar Rothschild (past) *Danny DeVito (past) Villains *Evil Big Chill *Evil Brainstorm *Vilgax (past) *Tony Plasmaroni (past) *Greys (past) *Autism (past) *Farquaad (past) *Shadow Creature (past) *Arm Cannon (past) *Azmuth (past) *Evil Cannonbolt (past) *Buamann (past) *Hooded Alien (past) Aliens *Fire Newt *Spidermonkey *ChamAlien *Big Chill (Baumann, past) *Chromastone (Baumann, past) *Bloxx (Baumann, past) *Frankenstrike (Baumann, past) *Sun-Man (Baumann, past) *Way Big (Baumann, past) *Four Arms (Baumann, past) *Goop (Baumann, past) *Humungousaur (Baumann, past) *Spidermonkey (Baumann, past) *Shazaman (Baumann, past) x2 *XLR8 (Baumann, past) *See Weed (Baumann, past) *High Heals (Baumann, past) *Upgrade (Baumann, past) *Heatblast (past) *Enamel Gallery BU3.png BU22.png BU33.png BU47.png BU70.png BU86.png BU106.png BU125.png BU129.png BU131.png BU137.png BU139.png BU144.png BU151.png BU155.png BU160.png BU183.png BU200.png BU217.png BU241.png BU253.png BU269.png BU293.png BU301.png BU304.png BU309.png BU313.png BU318.png BU321.png BU331.png BU335.png BU337.png BU347.png BU350.png Trivia *This is the longest episode of OMC and the first to be longer than 20 minutes Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 2 Episodes Category:Nahurasi Arc